


Night School

by RoxyUsami



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyUsami/pseuds/RoxyUsami
Summary: He Tian is just a *lil* bit upset that someone is interested in his boyfriend.





	Night School

Mo let out a low whine when the dildo in his ass began to vibrate faster. He Tian had handcuffed him against the top of their bed and had his back resting on a flurry of pillows behind him. Blindfolded and left immobile he tried rutting against the air to get some relief on his aching cock but sat back dejected after some time, his thighs trembling with the effort.

"Having fun Guan Shan?" Asked He Tian as he threw the remote control across the room.

"Fuck you!" He replied staining his blindfold with his tears.

He Tian stared at the display in font of him and took another slow drag of his cigarette before standing from his work chair and pouring himself a shot of Single Malt Scotch. He swirled his drink around and downed it before putting his cigarette out and walking closer to take in the sight before him.

Mo always looked good when he was deprived of his pleasure, so vulnerable and impatient.

Hearing the approaching footsteps Guan Shan tried to communicate his need for release by opening his legs slightly to entice He Tian to fuck him without begging. Feeling the bed dip, he thought he was understood but instead all he got was cold air being blown on his leaking cock causing him to gasp and struggle again. Hearing He Tian chuckle, Guan Shan began to softly cry at being denied once again tonight.

"He Tian, please!" He cried swallowing his pride. "Please let me cum, I’ll do anything you want after, I’ll suck your dick, I’ll cook your favorite food, I’ll even stop talking to the professor after class, just please let me cum!"  
Guan Shan yelled as he at his wits end.

"You should have seen the way he stared at your ass as you walked away." He sneered.

"I bet he thinks about fucking you until you start crying like right now. I wonder if he fantasizes about how good you sound when you’re really feeling it. I bet he’s fucking the palm of his hand at this very moment imagining that it’s your lips wrapped around his cock.

He pinches Guan Shan’s nipples between his fingers and smiles at the shudder he tries to hide.

He Tian had always been wary of their Literature professor as he always seemed to like looking at his Little Mo more than what was necessary. He Tian had brought it up to Mo several times throughout their semester but he was always brushed off as being too paranoid. But earlier today he was so close to strangling the man for openly leering at Mo’s backside that he had to remind him who he belonged to.

"Have you used your time to reflect on what I’ve been telling you Guan Shan?" He asked as he unbuckled his belt and let his pants drop to the floor and shimmy out of his boxers.

Guan Shan upon hearing He Tian’s belt hit the floor shook his head with a little too much vigor. 

"My obedient little Mo." He Tian cooed into his ear as he eased the dildo out of his ready and waiting hole making Mo groan. He didn’t need more lube as he had used more than enough when preparing Guan Shan so he could easily slide in when he broke.

Taking his cock and giving it a few pumps, he grabbed Mo’s hips in a bruising hold and slowly pushed inside, savoring the curses that fell from Mo’s mouth as he bottomed out. When suddenly he felt wetness on his chest, he looked down surprised to see that Mo had come on his chest but he looked mortified at the having come so quick and without having touched his dick. 

"Jesus Christ, kill me."

"It’s not nice to call someone else’s name when I’m so deep inside you little Mo." Though he still untied the blindfold so Mo could see again.

"Shut up, this is your fault. If you hadn’t-" He was silenced by the punishing pace He Tian had set so he could chase his own orgasm.   
'Oh god, he’s going to be the death of me.' Mo thought as he was subjected to the harsh pounding and groans in his ear, he let out breathless gasps in between He Tian’s groans to encourage him to finish, they had been at this all night and he was exhausted.

"Hey, are you wearing a condom?" He asked brokenly after he felt the not so subtle signs He Tian was about to cum, namely he way he dug his fingers tighter around his already sore hips. His answer was given to him as he felt the rush of hot liquid enter him and a hard bite on his neck. Sighing tiredly, he knees He Tian in the ribs but he really didn’t have a problem with being cummed in per se, it makes him feel good but it’s a pain in the ass to clean up. But he likes the feel of it dripping down his shaking thighs.

"I think that bite will give him the message that you’re not available." He rasped as he pulled out.

"You’re just a jealous bastard, now fucking untie me before I lose the feeling in my arms."

"I’m just trying to protect you Momo." He Tian whined and unlocked his handcuffs.

Rubbing his bruised wrists, Guan Shan pouted.

"I can take care of myself fuckface! You’re forgetting who put a rock in Zhan Zheng Xi’s head."

He Tian smiled and ruffled his hair. "That’s right, my little Mo is so strong and brave."

He punches He Tian on the shoulder and slinks back into the pillows.

"Don’t forget it." He grabs him by his black hair and pulls his head against his chest so they can sleep. While Guan Shan fell asleep He Tian stayed up a little later and imagined what the professor would do tomorrow because the bite would be hard to hide since it’s too hot for a scarf. He smiled mischievously and wrapped his arms around Mo’s waist and dozed off, content with his work.

**Author's Note:**

> Checking for mistakes this comes off kinda dub-con but it’s all consensual I swear.


End file.
